1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus used as an output device for a facsimile, copying machine, printer, a composite machine combining such machines, or a work station.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, output apparatus equipment such as facsimiles, copying machines, printers and the like have widely been popularized. In such recording apparatuses, particularly, in a recording apparatus using a cut sheet, there is provided a sheet conveying means wherein a cut sheet is supplied from a sheet supply portion to an image recording portion and then is conveyed from the recording portion to a sheet ejecting portion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,101 discloses recording apparatus wherein a cut sheet is conveyed by moving an endless belt attracting or absorbing the sheet thereon and an image is recorded on the sheet by a transfer drum disposed in confronting relation to the endless belt. When the sheet is jammed in a sheet feeding path resulting in stopping of the apparatus with the sheet remaining on the endless belt (this condition is called as "jam condition" hereinafter), a conveying unit including the endless belt is lowered to provide a space for facilitating an operation for removing the jammed sheet (this operation is called as "jam treatment" hereinafter) between the endless belt and the transfer drum.
In such a recording apparatus, when the conveying unit is moved from the lowered position to a recordable position, the conveying unit pushes up air remaining between the conveying unit and the transfer drum, thus creating an air flow. Since the conveying unit is lifted in parallel with the transfer drum, this air flow strikes against the transfer drum directly. Consequently, the dirt, dust, paper powder and the like entrained in the air flow will adhere to the transfer, drum, thus damaging the surface of the drum and/or adversely affecting the image formed on the drum.